


Twenty-One Hundred

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, I'm a little scared of her, Kono is sneaky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when they let the rookie choose the bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-One Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get dragged out by my friends and then spend the night huddled against the wall minding bags while everyone else dances. The guy in the tutu really happened.

"Are we sure Chin's doing okay?" Danny asks as his coworker disappears through the crowd towards the door. It's only early still, not even nine o'clock.

"As well as anyone can," Kono shrugs. "He's just being Chin."

"Well, if you're sure," Danny tries to get a read on her but is getting definite 'leave it be' vibes. 

"I gotta admit, you picked a pretty classy bar, Kalakaua," Steve looks around the cocktail lounge come bar in approval. "I thought for sure you'd drag us to some place that a friend of a friend of a cousin's roommate told you about."

Kono snorts. "Please."

"Well, I like it," he tips his Incredible Hulk to the rookie and scans the crowd. From their table, on the far side of the bar from the door, he can see the whole room. There's a small dance floor between them and the exit and he can imagine it's the kind of place that has live music on the weekends; maybe a jazz trio or some blues.

Steve watches his partner tell a story from back in the days when he was a beat cop, the blue eyes dancing with the combination of the crazy ass antics the perp got up to and the alcohol the group consumed throughout the evening. He likes Danny like this, so open and simply happy. He's not so much paying attention to the content as he is the animation behind the story. Kono snorts when Danny's face freezes in a particularly amusing way. 

"Danno?" Steve grins, waving his hand back and forth in front of his friend's face.

"Huh?" Danny blinks. "I, uh… Did you just see a guy walk in wearing a pink leotard and purple tutu, or have I had way more to drink than I thought I had? I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you'd better drive home, Babe."

Steve looks and Kono turns to see over her shoulder. "Oh, yup," she grins. 

"Probably a bux night," Steve surmises. "You should have seen some of the stuff we made our buddies do when I was in the service."

"I do not even want to know."

"No. You really don't." 

Just then the guy turns around and the trio burst out laughing. "He has wings!" Danny blurts out. "Not just a tutu but sparkly gossamer wings."

"See, this is why I'm never getting married," Steve laughs. 

"Yeah. That's the reason," Danny teases.

Steve punches him good naturedly. "Fuck you, Danno."

"Maybe if you're good."

Kono snorts again. This is going to be so much easier than she even thought.

While Steve and Danny are busy bickering, the lights dim but they don't notice. It's not until the room becomes almost completely dark that they frown at each other, hands reaching for the guns at their waists. 

"Come on!" Kono grins, grabbing their free hands and dragging them up. 

"What's going on?" Danny asks, looking around. As if in answer, bright, colourful lights appear, shining down on the dance floor and loud music starts coming from somewhere. 

"It's nine o'clock and you all know what that means!" a voice announces. "Welcome to Twenty-one Hundred!"

"Are we being punked?" Steve frowns.

Kono laughs, "You know what punking is?"

"You're fired," he scowls. 

"Shut up and dance!" Kono drags them to the middle of the quickly filling dance floor and holds their hands above all their heads. The action pulls Steve and Danny close to her and each other, all their hips bumping as Kono begins moving to the fast beat.

"Chin must have known," Steve shouts above the music. "That this would happen. I should fire him too."

"No way," Danny shakes his head and Kono, mistaking the movement as acquiescence to the dancing, cheers loudly. "We need him. We can not control her on our own!"

"A trained lion wouldn't help us control her!"

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Kono laughs.

They answer in unison. "Yes!"

"Okay then. Loosen up, guys."

Steve protests. "I'm your boss!"

"And I'm a decade older than you," Danny adds begrudgingly.

"So you're too old to have any fun?" She looks pointedly at Danny's feet which are moving to the beat, seemingly of their own free will.

"Well…"

"Fuck it!" Steve exclaims, throwing his hands above his head and letting the rest of his body find the rhythm of the techno blaring through the space. 

Knowing when he is good and beat, Danny shrugs and gives in to the insanity of his coworkers. The floor is crowded and they're pressed pretty tightly together. He can smell Steve, can see his chest rise and fall with each breath. Danny spent enough Saturday nights at clubs up in NY to know what he's doing, and he just lets the music slide over him and take him with it. 

The music is so loud that it reverberates through Steve like artillery fire that's just a little too close for comfort. He doesn't entirely hate it. If he's honest he finds it sets his adrenaline going in a way that he hasn't felt since he returned stateside. Not even what Danny calls his 'certifiable, completely lacking in proper police procedure antics' on the job feel like this. Not that he's going to admit to anyone, especially Danny. 

Song after song, they dance together but not with each other. Not really anyway. They're both just… there. It's a blissful escape from chasing perps and being shot at. 

Until Steve grabs him around the forearm and yanks him close, bending down so his lips are fairly pressed against Danny's ear. "Where's Kono?" he says, panic sneaking in around the edges of his voice.

Danny looks around. "I don't know. I didn't see her leave."

"Security tapes. Now." Steve stalks through the crowd, it seems to sense his mood and parts for the pair of them as they make their way to the bar. "I need to see the manager, now." Steve growls to the bartender, showing his badge. Two short minutes later, they are in the manager's office, looking at security footage. 

"Show me the main exit, starting five minutes ago, going backwards," Danny leans in with Steve pressed up behind him. It's only his internal freak out about where Kono has gone that stops him thinking about the fact that _all_ of Steve is pressed up against him. "There," he points to her walking out the front doors. "She seems to be alone."

"Okay, take it back. Slowly."

The manager complies and they watch Kono walk slowly backwards, weaving through the crowd.

"Can't see anyone with her," Steve frowns. "Why would she just…"

Kono on the screen is looking directly at the camera. She waves then gives a double thumbs up before continuing her backwards walking.

"Why would she…" Danny stops when Steve's cell trills its message tone.

" ' _Have fun guys_ ,'" Steve reads. "Okay, I'm confused. She ditched us?"

"Maybe she got a text that we didn't notice."

"Maybe someone lured her out and we didn't notice."

Danny turns to the manager. "Go back further. We were right in the middle of the dance floor."

"I have a better angle on there from the camera by the restrooms," she offers.

"Good. Do it."

Danny searches the crowd for Steve's head, his extra height should be a beacon for them in the crowd. "There, that's you."

"And Kono."

"She doesn't look like she's texting."

"She's looking at us, Babe."

"We… uh…" Steve can't find the words to describe what he's seeing. It seems that in the haze of music and lights, his dancing and Danny's dancing was a little more of the together kind than he'd realised. Because security tapes don't lie. And that there, that is his torso pressed against his partners as they move in time with each other. 

"You guys are great out there together," the manager grins. "If I got more guys like you in here, my bottom line'd be really happy."

"We're not together," Danny mumbles automatically but even he can't deny what he's seeing.

"Whatever. It looks like your friend decided to give you some space." She eyes them up and down. "Which is more than I'd do. I'd definitely stick around for the show."

"See," Danny bitches, "Even she's hitting on you, Mr Sex-on-Legs."

"Us, Danno. She's hitting on us. Together. Because that…" Steve still can't tear his eyes from the screen.

"Fuck."

Steve shakes his head. "Not yet. I want to do that again," he points at the screen, "Only, this time I want to know that I'm doing it."

And Danny, for all he tries, can't find the comeback that that so richly deserves. Instead he lets himself be dragged back to the dance floor by his neanderthal partner. Not that he's trying that hard to protest.

* * * 

The next morning, their muscles are satisfyingly sore from literally dancing the night away. After the club closed they'd gotten pancakes to go from a restaurant that's open early and and sat out on the breakwater by their favourite surf spot.

They inhale their food, both hungry from all the dancing, and sit close together just enjoying the way they're quietly coming down from the high of the club. Neither of them is sure who started kissing the other first and this time, there's no security footage to tell them. And it really doesn't matter.

Hours later, Steve and Danny drag themselves into HQ to use the showers and get fresh clothes from their offices. 

"Morning," Kono grins, catching them as they try to not-sneak because we have nothing to be ashamed of, okay? in.

"Morning," Steve says and Danny nods.

"You're looking… tired," she smirks. 

"You're looking smug."

"Maybe I am. So," she draws the word out, like she's pretending to consider asking the question when they all know a herd of wild boars won't stop her, "You guys have fun after I left?"

"After you ditched us, you mean."

Kono shrugs. "Semantics."

"We did," Danny nods again. "In fact I can't remember a more fun night out since I got to this rock."

"Good. Now, do Chin and I need to make dinner plans for the four of us and then mysteriously get called away to a family emergency? Or are you two good now?"

"Thanks," Steve laughs. "But we've totally got it from here."


End file.
